The present invention relates to a support frame and a photovoltaic power generation system, and more particularly, to a support frame for fixing and supporting a solar cell panel and a photovoltaic power generation system including the same.
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy resources for replacing oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity using a semiconductor element is gaining attention as a next-generation energy device.
A solar cell module including at least one solar cell is fixed to a rack, stand, or support structure in order to form a photovoltaic power generation system. Conventionally, a plurality of holes are formed at the rack, a plurality of holes are also formed at the solar cell module, and screws are fixed to the holes of the rack and the holes of the solar cell module, thereby fixing the solar cell module to the rack. In some cases, additional fixing brackets are used together with the screws. In this instance, holes are formed at the brackets, and the screws are fixed to the holes of the bracket, the holes of the rack, and the holes of the solar cell module, thereby fixing the fixing brackets, the solar cell module, and the rack.
According to the conventional method, lots of processes (such as, a process for forming the plurality of holes, a process for aligning the plurality of holes, a process for fastening the screws to the holes, respectively, and so on) are performed. Also, various components (such as, screws, fixing bracket, and so on) are necessary. Accordingly, fixing the solar cell module to the rack needs much effort and time.